


I would

by AriesNoHope



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: M/M, a try of a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesNoHope/pseuds/AriesNoHope
Summary: Prompt: What would you do if I died?For: Sai





	I would

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComposerofDiscord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerofDiscord/gifts).



********

"What would you do If I died?" he asked seated next to him in their favourite couch.

He asked not just with words but also the heart and those eyes, those red eyes shining, reflecting the light of the big screen in front of them as the sad love movie end.

Those eyes spoke, those words hit.

They pronounced the words which scared him the most.

They hit him and let a wide open wound.

_  
Fear._

_I would scream to deny it at first_

_I would fight to bring you back  
Later, I would reason it’s not possible _

_I would understand that that was the end  
Our end._

_That you are in peace at last_

_I would wake up every morning holding to your memory  
Tears in my eyes_

_My chest would hurt_

_I would not be the same again_

_I would cry every day, every night_

_I would hate  
I would hate the world that harmed you_

_I would bite anyone who try to give me comfort_  
_Anyone who told me, everything it’s gonna be okay_ _  
There’s no life without you_

_I would break_

_I would follow you right away  
_

He didn't need to lie or think too much, he answered

“Amor, I would die”


End file.
